Various packaging materials having a gas barrier property are proposed in order to increase the content storage performance. Recently, attraction has been focused particularly on an oxygen absorbing packaging container which is a packaging container employing a material having an oxygen absorption ability. As one of methods for forming an oxygen absorbing packaging container, a method is proposed in which an oxygen-absorbing resin composition is applied as a paint or an adhesive.
Patent Literature 1 proposes an oxygen-absorbing adhesive in which a polyol is blended with an inorganic oxide having an oxygen absorption ability. However, the oxygen-absorbing adhesive has problems such as being opaque and low in oxygen absorption ability, and the oxygen-absorbing adhesive needs water to exhibit the oxygen absorption ability and cannot be used in a dry atmosphere. Meanwhile, various oxygen-absorbing resins are proposed (for example, Patent Literature 2). However, there is no case that an oxygen-absorbing adhesive resin having both an oxygen absorption ability and adhesiveness is formed for lamination of a packaging film.